familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Anne Ogle (1418-1426)
Biography Anne Ogle was born about 1418, Kirkley, Northumberland, England. She was the daughter of Robert Ogle and Maud De Grey. Kirkley Hall Ann married first by dispensation dated 13 January 1411/12(they being related in the 4th degree), William Heron, Knt. Of Cornhill, Northumberland. He was sheriff of Northumberland. son and heir of William Heron, by Isabel, daughter of Richard Scot, of Newcastle. He was born about Oct. 1400. They had one daughter, Elizabeth. He was knighted before Feb. 1421/2. He received seisin of the manor of Croydon, Cambridgshire, on the death of his grandmother, Margaret Heron, in 1423. The same year he was the heir to his cousin, John Hawkeswell. SirWilliam Heron died 1 Sept 1425. His widow, Anne, married(2nd) (as his 2nd wife) John Middleton, Knt., of Belsey, Northumberland, Sheriff of Northumberland, son and heir of John Middleton, Knt., of Belsey, Northumberland, by Joan, daughter and co-heiress of Clement Skelton, Knt. They had one son, John, and one daughter, ______(wife of Edmund Hastings, Knt.). He was appointed ambassador for a truce with Scotland in 1459. His retinue captured Henry Beaufort, Duke of Somerset, near Hexham in May 1464. The medieval grange of Hallyards, the family seat of the De Lisle family, stood at East Woodburn. All that can be recognised today are its fishponds. The medieval parish church, dedicated to St Cuthbert, stands at Corsenside and dates to the 12th century. It was the site of a castle built by Otwell De Lisle in the 1300s. Ann married first by dispensation dated 13 January 1411/12(they being related in the 4th degree), William Heron, Knt. Of Cornhill, Northumberland. He was sheriff of Northumberland. son and heir of William Heron, by Isabel, daughter of Richard Scot, of Newcastle. He was born about Oct. 1400. They had one daughter, Elizabeth, (born 1422 at Ford, England, which she inherited from her father). He was knighted before Feb. 1421/2. He received seisin of the manor of Croydon, Cambridgshire, on the death of his grandmother, Margaret Heron, in 1423. The same year he was the heir to his cousin, John Hawkeswell. Sir William Heron died 1 Sept 1425. His widow, Anne, married(2nd) (as his 2nd wife) John Middleton, Knt., of Belsey, Northumberland, Sheriff of Northumberland, son and heir of John Middleton, Knt., of Belsey, Northumberland, by Joan, daughter and co-heiress of Clement Skelton, Knt. They had one son, John, and one daughter, ______(wife of Edmund Hastings, Knt.). He was appointed ambassador for a truce with Scotland in 1459. His retinue captured Henry Beaufort, Duke of Somerset, near Hexham in May 1464. Anne married (3rd) about 1436 Kirkley, Northumberland, England, Thomas Lisle, born 11 JUN 1413, Nafferton, Northumberland. England, and baptized in the parish church of Ovyngeham. He was the son of John Lisle and Joan Swinburne. In addition to Nafferfton, the medieval grange of Hallyards, the family seat of the De Lisle family, stood at East Woodburn. All that can be recognised today are its fishponds. The medieval parish church, dedicated to St Cuthbert, stands at Corsenside and dates to the 12th century. It was the site of a castle built by Otwell De Lisle in the 1300s. His father died before his grandfather did, so he was his grandfather, Robert Lisle's heir. At his father's death he received all of his lands in Kirkharle. Thomas Lisle, died AFT 1472Woodburn, Northumberland, England Thomas Lisle and Anne Ogle had five sons, Robert, William,Roger, Thomas and John. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Anne Ogle and Thomas Lisle' References *The Visitation of Yorkshire in the Years 1563 and 1564 By William Flower, Charles Best *By Douglas Richardson, Kimball G. Everingham, David Faris Published 2004 *Plantagenet ancestry of seventeenth-century colonists"--P. xi. David Haris *Archaeologia Aeliana, Or, Miscellaneous Tracts Relating to Antiquity - Page 126 by Society of Antiquaries of Newcastle upon Tyne - Archaeology – 1900 *A History of Northumberland, in Three Parts: In Three Parts - Google Books Result by John Hodgson, John Hodgson-Hinde, Robert ... - 1827 *Related Royal Families‎ - Page 173 by Marilu Burch Smallwood - Virginia - 1966 *A Carolina-Virginia Genealogy: Family.‎ - Page 292 by York Lowry Wilson - Biography & Autobiography - 1962 - *The Magna Charta Sureties, 1215: The Barons Named in the Magna Charta, 1215 ...‎ - Page 13 by Arthur Adams, Frederick Lewis Weis, Walter Lee Sheppard - Magna Carta - 1964 *Newcastle Reprints‎ - Page 21 by Typographical Society of Newcastle upon Tyne - 1817 *History of Parliament ... 1439-1509‎ - Page 591 by Josiah Clement Wedgwood, Anne Holt, Great Britain. Parliament. Committee on History of Parliament - Great Britain - 1936 Category:Non-SMW people articles